


Seriously?

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, High School, Prompt Fic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tries to take up smoking. He doesn’t enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr!

“You out here by your tree again?”

“Sometimes, I wonder about you.” Greg looked up from his math book. “I thought you didn’t like getting your shoes dirty.”

Landon twirled the cigarette between his fingers. “So what if it’s a little mud? Besides, I have a gift for you.” He searched his pockets. Landon wasn’t exactly the neatest of people, and several articles of trash and other… questionable items fell out of his pockets as he pulled them inside-out. “Ah, here.” He chucked a box of cigarettes at Greg’s head. They bounced off like a pillow and landed in the mud.

“Seriously? I don’t smoke.”

“Of course. But it’s a good stress-reliever, and exams are coming up.” Landon flicked his own cigarette into the mud. “And you have lots of places to put it out around here.”

Greg grabbed for the box and examined it. “Lighter.”

“Alright!” Landon pulled it out of -another- pocket and handed it over.

The flame flicked on. Greg lit one end, placed the cigarette in his mouth and- oh god.

He choked and chucked the cigarette into the mud instantly. It tasted terrible, he felt like it couldn’t breathe, and… “God, Landon, this is disgusting. How do you live?”

“The coughing always happens when you start.”

“That doesn’t help your cause!”


End file.
